The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus moscheutos, commonly referred to as crimson-eyed rosemallow and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Extrhopin2’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Hibiscus plants with resistance to insect pests.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination in September, 2012 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Hibiscus moscheutos identified as code number CB1243, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Hibiscus moscheutos ‘Oak Red’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,875, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in August, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since September, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.